Threepeater
Threepeater shoots peas in three directions: the lane above it, the lane below it and the lane it is planted on. These are a handy middle-to-late game weapon, although it is best not to place them in the top or bottom rows, as they will shoot two peas rather than their usual three. However, it is a good idea to plant them there after planting them in the middle rows. It is basically a three headed Peashooter and the most expensive non-upgrade plant. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Threepeater' Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon, and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Fast Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. Strategy Since it fires down all three lanes whenever it sees anything in any lane, it can potentially hit zombies just as they enter the right side of the screen - well before other plants have noticed them. It's especially useful in conjunction with the Torchwood and in pool levels, since two Threepeaters in the second and fifth rows (both touching the sides of the pool) can cover all six lanes on a pool level. Keep in mind to protect Threepeaters thoroughly, as 325 Sun takes a while to get. Threepeaters have somewhat inaccurate animations: what you really get is one pea straight ahead from the square above, one from its square, and one from the square below. Because of this, Threepeaters work better with Torchwood than the animation might suggest: if a Torchwood is planted directly above or below the Threepeater, the pea will be lit immediately when it is shot. Likewise, if a Torchwood is planted in the row above or below a Threepeater but one column ahead of it, the Threepeater's peas will be lit despite apparently not having fully moved into the row and not having gone through the Torchwood. It, paired with the Cherry Bomb, are helpful weapons for earning the Pool's Closed achievement, as it can help defend the pool lanes. Two would be recommended to ensure death of all zombies. Threepeater is a very good candidate for the hidden Mini-game Unsodded, since it is one of the plants that can kill zombies in different lanes. If you get enough sun, you can put three or four in a lane and it will effectively kill zombies. I, Zombie Threepeaters are encountered in various I, Zombie levels, including I, Zombie Endless. Like the Starfruit and Magnet-shroom, the Threepeater is one of the few plants capable of affecting other lanes than the one it's planted in. This allows the player to consider other lanes besides the one currently being assaulted. For example: an Imp about to walk down a seemingly undefended lane might still get killed by a Threepeater, wasting Sun. You may like to remove it with a Bungee Zombie. Ironically, this plant, when it appears, tends to be in weak rows that can easily be dealt with via Football Zombie. Overall, it is one of the dangerous threats of the level, the others being Starfruit, Magnet-shroom and Kernel-pult. Air Raid On the DS exclusive Mini-game Air Raid, the Threepeater is the upgrade for the Gatling Pea. The Threepeater will continue to shoot at the rate of a Gatling Pea, but now in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. If your Threepeater is not protected by a Pumpkin and it gets hit, it will revert to the Gatling Pea. Picking up more than one at a time will not give you more hit points, and will still turn into a Gatling Pea after taking damage. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Threepeater.png|HD Threepeater Threepeater Seed.jpg|Threepeater Seed Packet in the iPad version Bungeepeater.jpg|Cardboard Threepeater getting stolen by a Bungee Zombie Threepeater123.jpg|Imitater Threepeater Seed 18.jpg|You got a Threepeater Three-peater.png|Left-facing Threepeater in Zen Garden 3peaters last stand.png|Threepeaters in Last Stand Three seed.JPG|Threepeater seed packet in PC version 3peater Online.png|Online Almanac Entry DS threepeater.PNG|DS Threepeater DS Threepeater.png|Another DS Threepeater Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Threepeater.jpg|Threepeater's artwork Dodododododododod.jpg|Threepeater's almanac entry Map_Threepeater.jpg|Threepeater on the map ThreepeaterPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Threepeater seed packet Hd threeeee.png|HD Threepeater Trivia General *The Threepeater is the only plant that has three heads. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Threepeater's Almanac Entry states it has one personality, but in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time its Almanac Entry seems to states that each head has one personality each as it stated that "the left head always cheats". *Threepeater, Split Pea and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. ''Plants vs. Zombies *If the player plays I, Zombie Endless with a Threepeater at the top or bottom row, the top or bottom head respectively won't move at all, as the cardboard cut-out plants will only move if there is a zombie. *The Threepeater's three heads bounce at different speeds. The bottom head bounces the slowest, while the middle head has an average speed, and the top head bounces the fastest. **Each head also has a different number of leaves on the back; the bottom one has one leaf, the middle one two, and the top one three. **But in the iPad version, all three heads have three leaves. *The Threepeater, the Starfruit, the Cattail, the Cob Cannon, and the Gloom-shroom are the only plants that can fire outside the lane they are planted on. *The Threepeater is obtained during a Pool level and thus, its sun cost is equal to three Peashooters and one Lily Pad if one of them shoots at the pool. *Threepeater is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, the Lily Pad, the Potato Mine, the Doom-shroom, the Tangle Kelp, the Jalapeno, the Spikeweed, the Torchwood, the Tall-nut, the Cactus, and the Blover. *The Lawn is flat, yet the top head could hit the lane on the left and the bottom head could hit the lane on the right even though the heads are above and below the center head. *Threepeater is a portmanteau of the words "three", in reference to the number of heads, and "repeater", in reference to the number of peas it shoots. *It is possible to beat a Pool level using only Threepeaters and no aquatic plants. **There is a DS achievement called Don't Drink the Water that can be obtained using this strategy. The iPad equivalent is Pool's Closed. *The Threepeater has the smallest heads out of all of the peashooting plants. *The Threepeater is one of four plants who have a clear love life. **The others are Repeater, Cactus and Garlic. *Threepeater cannot be used in free version, but it still can be seen after you get the Squash, which is unusable too. *Despite having three heads and six leaves on all of his heads, his favorite number is 5. Whether this references anything or if it is just a joke is unknown. **This may be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where Arthur tends to replace the number 3 with 5, such as counting "1, 2, 5." *Despite being a 3-headed plant, he only has one personality. Split Pea also only has one personality. The Twin Sunflower's personality is unknown. *In Versus Mode, its sun cost is 200, like a normal Repeater. **The Threepeater and the Starfruit are the only plants that have a different cost and slower recharge speeds in Versus Mode. *If a Threepeater is at the side of a Torchwood, its peas that pass through the Torchwood will become Flaming peas. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Threepeater now costs 300 sun, which is 25 sun less than in the original game and the cost of 3 Peashooters. **However in some preview shots in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time it costed 325 sun. *The Threepeater heads are now the size of a normal peashooting plant. *The Threepeater is one of the four plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained, the others being the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, and the Coconut Cannon. See also *Peashooter *Repeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea *Torchwood Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Pool Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas